Studies will be continued on the oxidative killing mechanisms of neutrophils. Experiments designed to solubilize and purify the enzyme responsible for O minus over 2 production in stimulated neutrophils will be continued. A study will be made of the fate of the DNA in microorganisms ingested by neutrophils. A method to introduce radioactive label into the neutrophil plasma membrane will be developed.